Christmas is coming to town
by French girls for Brit Sleuth
Summary: Recueil publié tardivement des participations à l'animation Christmas is Coming to Town du Forum des Frenchies Fanatiques d'un Limier Britannique. Plusieurs pairings, plusieurs auteures mais apprécions.
1. Présentation

Voici un recueil des productions des différents membres inscrits à l'échange de cadeaux _Christmas is coming to town. _Les participants s'étaient inscrits sur le topic homonyme sur le forum et les textes seront publiés comme autant de chapitres à la suite de celui-ci. Précisons que les auteures restent totalement maîtres de leurs oeuvres et qu'elles pourront être retirées sur simple demande.

La compilation tarde un peu, Pâques approche mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien trouverez les autres participations sur la page de la communauté nommée  
**Les Ateliers d'Ecriture des Frenchies Fanatiques d'un Limier Britannique**


	2. Ada-Diana

**Participation d'Ada-Diana**

* * *

**« Grain »**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux créateurs de BBC Sherlock.

Note : Voici un petit OS posté dans le cadre des _Ateliers d'écriture des Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique._ Le principe est très sympa: échanger des textes pour Noël. Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire (ou pas!) est ma modeste contribution.

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à déterminer les genres auxquels appartiennent cette fiction. C'est pour ça, je suppose, que "amitié" et "romance doit paraître un peu bizarre ensembles, paradoxales. Laissez moi vous démontrer mes choix. Humour, je n'en étais pas sûr, j'ai préféré mettre "général" puis j'ai finalement opté pour amitié, après tout, ils sont très amis. Romance, pas sûre non plus mais bon, leur relation est sous-entendue. Si vous avez des idées de catégories où ranger mon p'tit OS... je suis preneuse !

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Ennuyant. Futile. Stupide. Une fête propagée commercialement, faisant naître des foules de monde dans les rues, gesticulant, criant, s'excitant inutilement. Un évènement entraînant inévitablement chaque année un dîner irritant à la limite de l'insupportable avec sa famille. Un repas lourd de tensions, qui sitôt enfouies refaisaient surface. Quand ils étaient forcés de se voir, d'être en présence l'un de l'autre, Sherlock et son frère s'envoyaient des piques acérées faisant aussitôt pleurer leur pauvre mère. Ils s'excusaient, serraient les dents et les fesses, se contraignant au silence. Puis l'heure des cadeaux arrivait et le cercle infernal recommençait. On ne tirait de cette sombre réunion de famille qu'embarras et mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas d'amis afin de festoyer avec eux et passer au travers des obligations familiales. C'était encore une chose que Sherlock détestait de Noël, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler sa solitude, le mutisme social dans lequel il s'était lui-même confiné.

La seule chose qu'appréciait hautement Sherlock Holmes de cette période, c'était le silence et le calme de l'hiver. Le froid lui permettait d'enfiler ses longs manteaux noirs lui conférant une allure arachnéenne, ses pommettes le brûlaient agréablement sous l'effet du givre, le vent agitait et parsemait ses boucles de flocons, la morsure du froid éclaircissait ses pensées. La neige recouvrait d'un doux nuage Londres, telle une cape anesthésiante. Calme, silence et volupté.

En rentrant du commissariat -une sombre et mystérieuse affaire comportant des assiettes vertes-, il était encore en proie à une vive satisfaction qui l'avait prit en voyant le nez rouge, irrité, d'Anderson qui pestait contre le froid ambiant. Faible_._ Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée, découvrant dans sa boîte aux lettres un des innombrables prospectus de publicité accompagné d'une lettre dont Sherlock sut le destinataire avant même de l'ouvrir -comme dans 90% des cas. Le dîner fatidique approchait.

Gravissant les escaliers, il pestait encore entre ses dents quand il atteignit la porte de son appartement. Il l'ouvrit avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. Mais sitôt entré, sa colère fondit comme de la neige au soleil. Il pénétra chez lui, connaissant par coeur l'organisation archaïque de la pièce, salua Le Squelette d'un geste de tête et ôta son manteau et son écharpe. Il alluma l'allume-gaz posé sur la cheminée -dans la cuisine,_où_ le ranger ?- et fit brûler son courrier maudit, contemplant longuement le papier glacé se consumer dans la flamme.

Pas cette année.

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et esquissa un sourire. Il pourrait reconnaître ce pas au milieu d'une foule. Pas vraiment stable mais pourtant rassurant, qui inspirait aussitôt au génie un sentiment de sécurité et de félicité.

-Sherlock, tu es rentré ?

Il prit son temps pour se retourner, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. John apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et une douce chaleur naquit et se propagea dans la poitrine du brun. L'ancien soldat était vêtu d'un de ses épais pull traditionnels qui ne le quittait pas, une première tasse de thé dans la main et une seconde dans l'autre. Il s'approcha simplement, et déposa une des tasses fumante devant Sherlock qui le remercia d'un sourire.

-Bonne journée ? le questionna-t-il.

-Pas mal oui.

Après une légère pause, il ajouta, une étincelle malicieuse dans ses pupilles,

-Anderson est enrhumé.

-_Sherlock_ ! tenta de s'indigner John.

Mais un sourire démentait le ton réprobateur de ses paroles. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice et un doux silence s'installa. Confortable. La fumée formait des volutes dans l'air, le thé sentait John, l'appartement respirait eux, transportant dans chacun des atomes du 221B Baker Street leur étonnante connection, et leurs présences côtes à côtes électrisait les deux hommes. Les mains étroitement serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, John demanda d'une voix un peu hésitante, craintive,

-Tu... tu vois ta famille pour Noël ?

Les doigts se resserrèrent sur la tasse alors que le blond semblait soudainement obnubilé par les meubles. Sherlock avança d'un pas vers lui afin que leurs épaules se frôlent et assura, d'une voix basse, sensuelle, presque chuchotée,

-Non, pas cette année.

Il pouvait voir les frissons qui avaient saisi son colocataire, quelques poils hérissés sur sa nuque. Le génie sentit sa gorge s'assécher et résista à l'idée d'y déposer un léger baiser. Il continua,

-Je sais que toi non plus.

La proposition implicite était claire. John osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux et il sourit. Sherlock aussi.

Peut-être que le cadet Holmes apprendrait à aimer Noël, et pas seulement, à partir de maintenant. Car dans sa logique implacable et froide, dans sa façade glaciale et sans sentiment s'était insinuée un grain de bonheur, se lovant au coeur de son être, dans l'engrenage de son cerveau sur-développé, se logeant finalement dans chaque particule de son être. Et la vie ne lui avait jamais parue plus douce, plus vivante, plus jouissive, plus grande qu'à côté du petit homme qui partageait désormais quotidiennement sa vie.


	3. Aoi Black Shiro

**Participation d'Aoi Black Shiro**

* * *

Une douce lumière émanait d'une fenêtre de la rue Baker Street. Au deuxième étage, une lueur animée vivait simplement dans la nuit de décembre. Elle faisait écho à tous ces étendards scintillant valsant sous les regards; à l'orée des petites boutiques comme des grands magasins, tous tournoyaient avec animation. Une pluie légère et étincelante tombait de ce ciel illuminé. Elle dansait faiblement sur les trottoirs sombres et vivants, parsemés de passants allant et venant dans une étreinte harmonieuse. Des lèvres gercées s'échappaient fumée tiède et joie enfantine sous des paroles clinquantes. Cette atmosphère d'amour et d'excitation imprégnait les rues de son électricité. Au milieu de ce spectacle coûteux et chaleureux, les lampadaires et leur mince halo de lumière faisaient bien pâle figure.

Surplombant cette scène enneigée, les foyers reprenaient inlassablement la litanie des fêtes de fin d'année. Suspendues aux balcons, se balançaient guirlandes clignotantes et petits hommes rouges et blancs. Tous grimpaient gaiement vers une cheminée fumante, brillants sous les reflets dorés et vermeils des bannières resplendissantes. Chargés de jolis petits paquets colorés enrobés de simples fils pailletés, ils luttaient vaillamment contre les quelques flocons virevoltant au vent. Certains flottaient, d'autres s'échouaient doucement sur les toits blanchis par le froid. Et sous chacun d'entre-eux, l'euphorie de Noël s'infiltrait contre toute volonté.

L'une de ces demeures était soudainement enchantée par tant de magie. Et comme tant d'autres, elle rayonnait de réjouissances; cette impatience fébrile et ardente se reflétait sur les nombreuses décorations qui jonchaient le moindre recoin de l'appartement. Diverses et variées, elles ornaient galamment chaque meuble de la pièce d'un motif festif et chatoyant. Les bougies, élégamment disposées au dessus de l'âtre diffusaient comme un parfum de bien-être et de confort. Elles se consommaient longuement au-dessus d'un grand feu, abrité par une cheminée rustique. Les fauteuils un peu usés étaient emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures en laine. Les grosses mailles entrelacées dormaient sur les dossiers aplatis; et en écoutant, on aurait pu entendre le doux crépitement des flammes se mêler à leurs faibles ronflements.

Dans cette atmosphère joyeusement silencieuse, quelques notes de notes de violon semblaient parfois résonner au creux de l'oreille. Illusoires, les cordes fredonnaient sans un bruit. On rêvait alors sans peine une de ces comptines rouges et vertes emplissant la pièce de sa simple mélodie; la pièce soudain écrasée de paroles et de rires, de chants et de cris couvrant tout autre chose. Dans cette pièce, vide il y a de cela quelques instants, résonnent à présent les échos de ce brouhaha familial et convivial, si spécial aux yeux des gens. Portés par leurs voix, leur joie semble alors s'envoler, insouciante, par les fenêtres entrebâillées Mais cette chaleur s'estompe peu à peu. Elle s'en va comme elle est venue, simplement évanouie. Le violon imaginaire joue cela si fort que l'on peut presque tout voir à travers ses croches. Et derrière les carreaux masqués de buée, la neige chuchote elle aussi, presque accordée à son silence harmonieux.

Noël règne en paix sur le grand Londres. Plus tard, la haine; plus tard, le sang. Pour une nuit, les criminels se font la bise sous une branche de houx. Pour une nuit, Sherlock Holmes peut s'empêcher d'écouter les chants macabres qui l'appellent. Pour se contenter d'une berceuse idiote qui le fait sourire comme un enfant.

**Bises, et joyeux Noël! **


	4. Eldar-Melda

**Participation d'Eldar-Melda**

* * *

**Arthur Conan Doyle** est l'auteur et accessoirement fantôme à l'heure actuelle qui a fabriqué de toutes pièces les personnages utilisés ici. **Moffat** et **Gatiss** sont les lutins farceurs qui ont capturé ces personnages pour les transporter au XXIe siècle. Le temps d'adaptation a été long croyez-moi. **Benedict, Lara** et **Martin** sont les métamorphes qui prennent leur apparence.

_**« My Prince »**_ est la chanson que **Lara Pulver** interprète, si vous êtes curieux, jetez un coup d'œil sur _**You Tube**_. C'est un superbe titre.

**Pairings :** Sherlock x Irène, SherEne, John Watson x Mary Morstan, JohnStan, Greg Lestrade x Molly Hooper, MolStrade.

**Avertissements :** rien de vraiment spécial mis à part quelques allusions au SM. Je ne suis pas une auteure très sage, je sais.

**One-Shot** écrit dans le cadre des **Ateliers d'écriture des Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique**. Echange de fanfictions en tous genres organisé par **Elizabeth Mary Holmes**, administratrice du forum. Vous pouvez trouver ce forum sous le nom de **Frenchies** **fanatiques d'un limier** **britannique** sur dans la section forum de _**Sherlock**_. Je publie la première partie aujourd'hui, la deuxième sera mise en ligne autour du 24 décembre.

* * *

**Un doux réveillon - Partie I**

* * *

Un jeune homme attendait patiemment à la porte d'une loge d'une chanteuse à l'opéra, était-il un admirateur, un journaliste ou un amant ? Il ne pensait pas appartenir à aucune de ces catégories et pourtant, une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de son ami John Watson, lui affirmait qu'ils étaient amants. Mais l'homme chassa cette voix opportune pour mieux se concentrer sur les vocalises de la femme de l'autre côté.

Elle ressemblait à du cristal, de l'or liquide voire au scintillement d'une étoile dans le firmament. Rien n'était plus beau à ses oreilles de musicien, mis à part le son des cordes d'un violon frottées par un archet. Il fermait toujours les yeux pour se délecter de cette vois si unique, si onctueuse et si suave. Il savait que s'il avait été un être qualifié de normal, il se serait perdu.

Son esprit aurait été complètement accaparé par cette femme qui prenait un plaisir non caché de le mener par le coup de fouet qu'elle maniait avec dextérité. Cette ancienne dominatrice savait décidément comment s'y prendre avec lui et il lui semblait, à lui Sherlock Holmes, qu'elle devinait le moment exact où il apparaissait derrière cette porte. Mais le détective consultant aurait trouvé particulièrement insultant qu'on prive une aussi grande chanteuse de son entraînement au piano.

Mais il n'y tint plus, il pénétra dans la grande pièce. La Femme avait laissé libres ses lacets dans le dos de sa robe, attendant visiblement qu'on les lui noue. Sherlock détestait cet aspect de sa personnalité et pourtant, pour lui, c'était une innocente raison de caresser son dos nu. Quand il effleura de ses doigts cet organe si diaphane, il sentit que celle qu'on connaissait sous le nom de Renée Norton remua sur son siège mais elle attendit patiemment que Sherlock forme un joli nœud avec ses lacets argentés.

Elle consentit ensuite à se retourner pour lui faire face et jeter son regard bleu empli de désir dans ses iris argentés. Mais elle coupa le contact, sachant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cela et qu'ils avaient tous deux des obligations pour la soirée.

- Mrs Hudson nous a tous invités pour le réveillon et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles décevoir cette femme délicieuse.

Irène avait toujours eu un insert particulier sur la vieille logeuse depuis qu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois : Irène avait flairé cette force cachée derrière les rides de la femme. Mrs Hudson avait un caractère bien trempé et Irène savait que cette femme devait avoir une patience en béton armé pour supporter à longueur de temps les caprices de Sherlock.

- Je crois effectivement qu'ils nous faillent nous asseoir à sa table, que dirait-elle si elle s'apercevait que le fruit de sa curiosité manque à l'appel ? plaisanta le détective.

Irène rit doucement à l'évocation de vieux souvenirs : quand Mrs Hudson les avait vus tous deux enlacés dans le plus simple des appareils dans le lit de Sherlock, elle avait failli avoir une attaque cardiaque mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'alimenter les commérages.

Heureusement encore que peu de journalistes savaient pour eux sinon ils auraient droit à la presse à scandale tous les jours. A savoir comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés et ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de vouloir répondre à cette question. Soit ils subiraient l'ire de Mycroft Holmes, soit ils prétendraient que la passion pour la musique de Sherlock Holmes l'avait amené à rencontrer Miss Norton.

En plus, on poserait des questions inlassablement sur les goûts musicaux de Sherlock Holmes et Irène était absolument certaine que Sherlock descendrait littéralement les groupes actuels. Seule la musique classique trouvait grâce à ses yeux de par son côté apaisant et très raffiné.

- Sherlock, ton regard est ailleurs, tu fronces un peu trop les sourcils et tu me sembles contrarié, en clair tu penses trop.

Et Sherlock consentit à retourner sur terre malheureusement : il aurait bien aimé penser à la réaction de Greg Lestrade qui sur le coup lui avait paru douteuse, c'était comme s'il savait déjà pour eux deux. Mais Sherlock pour une fois n'avait pas cherché plus, loin, préférant ne pas savoir comment Lestrade avait pu les surprendre, ils avaient été discrets.

Sherlock ne s'aperçut pas que le chauffeur d'Irène lui ouvrait la porte de la voiture et pénétra dans le véhicule comme dans un rêve, perdu dans ses pensées. Irène paraissait inquiète pour lui mais s'abstint de tout commentaire sachant que Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'on pénètre ses pensées pour le moment.

Et toujours dans son monde intérieur, Sherlock gravit les marches de l'escalier qui le menait au 221 B Baker Street, des vapeurs de cuisine flottaient dans l'air mais pour une fois, Sherlock ne réussit pas à identifier le plat. Irène lui serra l'épaule de ses ongles pointus ce qui secoua un peu Sherlock qui parut étonné d'être déjà chez lui.

Irène lui ouvrit la porte et Mrs Hudson les accueillit avec joie, elle avait attendu la visite d'Irène avec impatience mais bien entendu, elle était déjà plongée dans une grande conversation avec Mary Morstan.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Sherlock ! Irène ! Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre une vieille dame come moi ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

Mary se leva aussi de son siège, tout sourire, ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air angélique et les enfants dont elle s'occupait l'adoraient pour ça. Elle était pédiatre dans une clinique spécialisée pour les enfants atteints du cancer, ses qualités humaines et sa grande force mentale et morale l'aidaient à supporter autant de souffrance.

Avec le recul des années, elle avait su garder ses distances avec ses patients tout en prenant soin d'eux avec dévouement. Irène et elle, après un malencontreux malentendu : Mary avait trouvé Irène dans le bureau de John dans une robe très moulante, s'étaient très vite bien entendues. Surtout quand elle avait surpris Sherlock en position très délicate face à la jeune femme, dans un fauteuil.

Evidemment, Mary avait beaucoup ri quand elle avait vu la tête qu'avait tirée Sherlock et le sourire entendu d'Irène mais elle avait du s'asseoir pour reprendre son souffle. Qui eût cru que le froid et orgueilleux Sherlock Holmes sortait avec une femme aussi sulfureuse qu'Irène Adler ? Mais quand elle avait appris leur vraie histoire, celle que John et Mycroft connaissaient et qu'Irène était une excellente chanteuse d'opéra, elle avait mieux compris ce qui les rapprochait tant.

- Bonjour Irène, l'accueillit Mary chaleureusement.

- Joyeux Noël Mary, sourit malicieusement Irène.

Elle détestait ces fêtes de famille mais elle savait jouer à la perfection quand il le fallait tout le contraire de son compagnon. Elle aurait voulu avoir Sherlock pour elle seule cette nuit et ils auraient pu fêter dignement Noël comme organiser un jeu de piste sur tout Londres. Mais leurs amis souhaitaient d'abord se reposer et rire, malheureusement pour eux. Irène dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce soir face à son bel amant, elle aurait tellement voulu avoir Sherlock pour elle, nu face à elle, dans des chaînes d'argent et elle portant un corset de cuir noir.

Mary perçut le trouble de son amie et lui intima de prendre un verre avec elle, Mary savait comment s'y prendre avec Irène depuis le temps : lui proposant d'élucider un cas particulièrement difficile. Un enfant dans son hôpital était singulièrement mal en point, il souffrait beaucoup et ne se montrait pas coopératif quand il s'agissait de prendre des médicaments. Que faire ? Le médecin savait qu'Irène était particulièrement douée en matière de psychologie et elle avait vu juste concernant Irène : elle ne résistait pas à l'idée d'un défi en cette matière.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Lestrade en grande conversation avec Molly, il portait tous les signes d'un homme qui venait de divorcer. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sa démarche un peu incertaine pour un homme de sa trempe et bien sûr il venait de perdre confiance en lui malgré la présence d'une femme charmante. Irène appréciait cet homme : il avait enfin réussi à trouver le courage de rompre avec sa femme adultère.

- Ah, Irène ! salua tout sourire Lestrade.

La chanteuse se leva et prit avec vigueur la main tendue et baisa les deux joues du policier avec plaisir. Molly regarda ailleurs, croyant qu'Irène allait lui voler un autre homme mais elle se trompait lourdement : Sherlock n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour le docteur Hooper et Lestrade n'était pas son genre d'homme.

- Bonjour Molly et bon Noël, tenta Irène en se penchant à l'oreille de Molly, il est exquis pour vous.

Molly rougit furieusement quand elle entendit cette voix si suave lui susurrer ces mots doux. Lestrade se dit que c'était un jeu d'Irène et Molly fut gênée pendant un bon moment. Heureusement pour elle, John Watson fit son entrée en scène dans la pièce, accompagné par une Mrs Hudson plus jeune que jamais, portant un plateau de toasts et de boissons alcoolisées.

- Venez John, posez-le sur la table basse. Ce sera parfait.

Le médecin obéit obligeamment à la maîtresse de la soirée, autrement dit la logeuse de Sherlock Holmes. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mary, il avait emménagé chez elle pendant qu'il croyait dur comme fer que son ami était mort. C'était pendant ce grand hiatus de leurs aventures comme l'appelaient ses fans affectueusement.

**JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM-JW-MM**

- Sherlock, Irène, vous êtes enfin là.

John serra la main de son ami et fit la bise à Irène puis il se tourna vers Lestrade et Molly pour en faire de même. John était complètement métamorphosé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mary au cours d'un séminaire : il souriait plus et il paraissait avoir pris trois kilos et demi selon Sherlock. Mais John l'avait corrigé et affirmé en avoir pris seulement trois ce qui avait fait hausser un sourcil à Sherlock mais il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Cela dit les course-poursuites avec les criminels avaient augmenté depuis.

- La route n'a pas été trop difficile ? s'enquit John Watson.

Irène trouvait touchante tant d'inquiétude chez John Watson mais après tout il était médecin et sa dévotion pour son métier était admirable. Par ailleurs, John avait cette aptitude unique de mettre les gens à l'aise, Irène avait souvent vu cette habilité mise en œuvre chez certains de ses patients. Mary était très certainement tombée amoureuse de John Watson pour cette raison, il était un modèle même pour beaucoup de médecins qui délaissaient parfois leurs patients au profit de l'argent.

Sherlock effleura de ses doigts de violoniste les joues de sa séduisante compagne et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Et tu me reprochais de ne pas me détendre ce soir.

Irène eut une moue boudeuse et fit des yeux doux à son cher et tendre qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à tant de gaminerie.

- Nous règlerons ça plus tard, mon cher Sherlock, dans un lit et tu n'auras pour seule compagnie qu'une cravache.

Sherlock enleva avec beaucoup de dextérité et de douceur les mains traîtresses de la belle chanteuse de sa poitrine, il savait très bien qu'elle voulait l'embobiner et il se fit la promesse que cette fois, il ne céderait pas aux caprices de sa dulcinée. Chose facile à dire, il avait perdu huit manches alors qu'Irène comptait autant de victoires. Cependant, le cerveau du détective consultant brandit fièrement les cinq victoires qui lui parurent bien maigres comparées à celle de la belle chanteuse.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Irène, Sherlock pensez au pauvre cœur d'une vieille dame.

A regret, Irène et Sherlock cessèrent leur petit jeu et regrettèrent la présence des autres convives, ils auraient été beaucoup plus à l'aise dans un lit à baldaquins aux rideaux rouges comme le sang. Sherlock baisa une dernière fois la paume de la main de l'ancienne dominatrice et la posa tout simplement sur son bras que les doigts d'Irène entourèrent d'une poigne de fer.

Le jeune et talentueux détective sourit bien malgré lui mais personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir mis à part peut-être John qui ne fit pas grand cas des caprices du couple. Il en avait vu d'autres avec ces deux là et puis, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient peu importait l'opinion des autres. Ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête prétendant être au-dessus des autres ; oh bien sûr John était exaspéré par leur attitude mais c'était Noël et il n'avait pas le cœur de les remettre à leur place. Mrs Hudson avait ce plein droit ce soir.

- Au fait, quand vient Mycroft ? Il est toujours si seul le soir de Noël.

Sherlock tiqua quand il entendit cette remarque et il serra sa main autour du bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, Irène sentit sa tension et lui baisa délicatement les pommettes de son amant. Sherlock frissonna légèrement et pensa que Mycroft était quand même son frère et que si Irène était capable de jouer le jeu, alors pourquoi pas lui-même ?

- Je pense que mon cher frère a encore quelques dossiers qu'il n'a pas pu repousser, la couronne n'attend pas.

John fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien que son meilleur ami était excellent acteur mais il ne releva pas le ton ironique pour une fois. Au moins, Sherlock faisait l'effort de jouer c'était déjà ça et Irène avait décidé cette comédie pour tous deux. Le médecin n'était pas dupe quand il s'agissait de Mycroft, Sherlock avait toujours du mal à digérer le fait qu'un être soit plus vif d'esprit que lui.

- Ton frère ne tardera pas, il m'a envoyé un texto plus tôt dans la soirée, intervint John Watson.

Mary avait entendu parler de ce frère que Sherlock détestait par-dessus tout et elle craignait qu'on ne passe pas un bon réveillon or John avait l'air confiant aussi suivit-elle l'avis de son fiancé. Elle sourit tout de même curieuse de connaître ce Mycroft Holmes, l'homme qui tirait les ficelles du royaume.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder alors, s'enjoua Mrs Hudson.

Lestrade ayant perçu le trouble plus tôt préféra ne pas faire de commentaires, il avait compris que la rivalité des Holmes primait sur leur lien de sang pour une raison obscure mais il soupira une fois de plus. Lui aussi en avait par-dessus la tête de ces querelles incessantes entre les deux frères et pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ? Aucune apparemment à moins qu'il n'ait pas cherché aux bons endroits mais qui savait réellement avec Mycroft et Sherlock ? Ils étaient pareils en tous points et seul Mycroft semblait vraiment vouloir faire le premier pas mais était sans cesse repoussé par son jeune frère. Enfin bref.

* * *

**Histoire signée Eldar-Melda avec espoir que vous avez aimé lire ce One-Shot comme moi j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Comme Mrs Hudson, je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon et un très joyeux Noël. Chez nous, on a érigé le sapin dans le salon et chez vous ?**

**Comme c'est Noël, une review serait la bienvenue.**

* * *

**Un doux réveillon - Partie II**

**Arthur Conan Doyle** est l'auteur et accessoirement fantôme à l'heure actuelle qui a fabriqué de toutes pièces les personnages utilisés ici. **Moffat** et **Gatiss** sont les lutins farceurs qui ont capturé ces personnages pour les transporter au XXIe siècle. Le temps d'adaptation a été long croyez-moi. **Benedict, Lara** et **Martin** sont les métamorphes qui prennent leur apparence.

_**« My Prince »**_ est la chanson que **Lara Pulver** interprète, si vous êtes curieux, jetez un coup d'œil sur _**You Tube**_. C'est un superbe titre.

**Pairings :** Sherlock x Irène, SherEne, John Watson x Mary Morstan, JohnStan, Greg Lestrade x Molly Hooper, MolStrade.

**Avertissements :** rien de vraiment spécial mis à part quelques allusions au SM. Je ne suis pas une auteure très sage, je sais.

**One-Shot** écrit dans le cadre des **Ateliers d'écriture des Frenchies fanatiques d'un limier britannique**. Echange de fanfictions en tous genres organisé par **Elizabeth Mary Holmes**, administratrice du forum. Vous pouvez trouver ce forum sous le nom de **French Girls for Brit Sleuth** sur dans la section forum de _**Sherlock**_.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, dans un univers qui semblait complètement différent de ceux des convives de Baker Street, une berline noire se gara silencieusement le long du trottoir. La portière du véhicule s'ouvrit dans ce même calme presque oppressant, signe d'une puissance à peine voilée et contenue.

Un homme en sortit, attaché-case à la main et parapluie dans l'autre cet être ne voulait visiblement pas qu'on sache qu'il était ici dans ce lieu peuplé d'habitants si normaux. Ou désirait-il simplement un peu d'intimité ? Il était le seul à le savoir et ne souhaitait pas qu'on lise ses sentiments sur ce lieu. Or un petit sac qu'il tenait au bras témoignait qu'il venait voir un être cher.

- Monsieur, quand dois-je vous ramener chez vous ?

L'homme lança au chauffeur sans le regarder dans les yeux :

- Quand je vous appellerai.

Et il s'en retourna, reprenant sa marche féline et dominante caractéristique des hommes d'une certaine fratrie. On admirait beaucoup cette souplesse qui rappelait beaucoup celle des lions de la savane, celle que tous les adversaires du roi des animaux craignaient au-dessus de tout. Elle était signe de ravages prochains suite au courroux du dangereux félin mais ce soir, le lion rendait visite mais ne partait pas en guerre. La hache était enterrée ce soir, il n'avait pas affaire aux dirigeants mais se voulait être le maître de toute une dynastie.

L'homme pénétra doucement avec cette présence si particulière l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street et tout le monde dans le logement lui sourit avec chaleur. Il aperçut un nouveau visage qu'il n'avait connu que sous forme de photos prises en compagnie de son frère adoré et c'est tout naturellement qu'il marcha à sa rencontre.

- Mary Morstan, je présume ?

La jeune femme prit la main tendue avec politesse, d'une manière presque craintive. Elle savait grâce à John que cet homme était au courant de tout mais qu'il la connaisse elle comme si elle était une ancienne connaissance était déroutant.

- Seriez-vous Mycroft Holmes ?

Le susnommé hocha simplement de la tête avec un sourire qui paraissait empli seulement de politesse. Mais l'expérience de Mary en matière de relations humaines lui permit de reconnaître un sourire doux et agréable malgré l'apparente froideur. Il était tout comme Sherlock en définitive, bien que le détective ne voulait pas être vu en cet homme, ils avaient certains traits en commun qui prouvaient sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient bien d'un sang identique et frères.

Mais peut-être que le fait qu'elle ait accepté Sherlock et toutes ses lubies lui permettait d'avoir sa faveur, elle était une des rares personnes au monde à avoir compris qui était vraiment Sherlock au-delà du masque de complète indifférence et de froideur. Mary voyait en Sherlock de temps à autre les enfants dont elle s'occupait : il avait tendance à exprimer maladroitement ses sentiments mais au fond il essayait avec l'aide de John et de ses rares amis à les faire ressortir.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

John avait regardé la scène avec le plus grand intérêt, Mycroft ne souriait pas comme ça aux gens de manière générale et il se sentit singulièrement fier pour sa fiancée. Elle avait déjà su surmonter la disparition étrange de son père au cours de son enfance, mystère résolu par Sherlock depuis, et en plus, elle avait tenu tête aux frères Holmes. Elle était tout bonnement géniale.

Irène saisit ce regard rêveur de John Watson et pointa à Sherlock ce regard qui en tourna les yeux vers le ciel. John était si désespérant de romance. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, John aurait écrit des pages et des pages sur Sherlock et Irène mais on l'avait aiguillonné à écrire un peu sur lui et Mary entre deux aventures. Mais il évoquait quand même le personnage de Renée Norton qui fascinait tellement Sherlock Holmes sans rien révéler de la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

- Mycroft, comment se porte les affaires au gouvernement ?

Lestrade avait entamé la conversation avec Mycroft Holmes et celui qu'on surnommait le gouvernement britannique répondait courtoisement aux questions qu'on lui posait sans pour autant révéler plus que nécessaire. Molly laissa son compagnon s'occuper de la conversation pendant qu'elle se chargeait d'aider Mrs Hudson à porter les différents plateaux, remplaçant ainsi John Watson.

- Le pauvre, il doit se reposer ! On n'a qu'une jeunesse, avait argué l'énergique Mrs Hudson.

Cette remarque avait fait sourire plus d'un et la douce Molly Hooper s'était empressée d'aider cette pauvre vieille femme. Vieille femme qui eut Molly pour elle toute seule et qui eut ainsi l'occasion de soutirer des informations sur sa relation avec Greg Lestrade. En gros, recueillir les derniers potins.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Mrs Hudson, lui avait gentiment répondu Molly.

Mycroft sirotait pensivement son verre de cognac et regardait tout à son loisir son jeune frère et Irène Adler. Au début il avait eu des réticences face à cette relation mais après tout Irène avait aidé son frère à démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, lui avait permis d'être encore Sherlock et avait fait de son frère un homme heureux. C'était la seule femme qui avait jamais comptée et qui compterait pour toujours dans le cœur de Sherlock Holmes. La Femme comme il l'appelait affectueusement.

Par ailleurs, Irène Adler ne menaçait plus le Royaume-Uni et pourquoi dans ce cas, la surveiller ? Sans qu'il s'en aperçut lui -même, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en direction du plus beau couple qu'il ait jamais vu. Le couple en question le surprit ce sourire et Mycroft comme mû par une autre volonté leva son verre à leur santé. Quelque chose remua dans Sherlock et il apprécia pleinement pour la première fois depuis longtemps que Mycroft soit son frère. Il hocha discrètement de la tête en guise de réponse à son toast.

**MrsH-221B-MrsH-221B-MrsH-221B-MrsH-221B-MrsH-221B**

- Mycroft, venez à table, le repas va être froid !

Mycroft se leva obligeamment de son siège pour rejoindre la table de Mrs Hudson, qui lui désigna sa place, en face d'elle. Le politicien haussa un léger sourcil mais finalement il apprécia le geste, étant le seul célibataire présent mis-à-part Mrs Hudson, il se serait senti mis à l'écart entre les couples. Or, Mycroft Holmes, le gouvernement britannique, n'aimait pas qu'on le mette à l'écart : il adorait être au centre de tout. Il avait songé à prendre Anthéa en tant qu'invitée mais il avait préféré la laisser rendre visite à sa propre famille, ça faisait un an exactement qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue.

On le servit en dinde farcie et en Bordeaux tandis qu'il observait toujours discrètement et en silence le couple évoluer sous ses yeux attendris. Sherlock et Irène étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre : leurs gestes et les mouvements s'accordaient toujours l'un à l'autre. Si Irène s'asseyait sur sa chaise, Sherlock tirait galamment le siège pour elle. Irène prenait ses couverts en main et Sherlock la regardait amoureusement, Mycroft avait des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'à les observer, les analyser, les chérir.

Il soupira légèrement.

John Watson lui tendit le saladier et Mycroft put reprendre ses esprits.

- Alors, Mycroft, pourriez-vous nous dévoiler quelques indices sur la surprise du Prince William et son épouse la Princesse Catherine ? Toute l'Angleterre pense qu'ils vont rendre visite à un orphelinat le soir du Nouvel An.

Mycroft sourit face à tant d'audace et pourtant il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de John Watson.

- Je suis tenu au secret, Kate et William ont effectivement des projets mais je ne trahirai pas leur confiance.

John Watson ne se laissa pourtant pas défaire : il voulait en savoir plus sur Kate et William.

- Et comment se porte leur futur enfant ?

Mycroft sourit doucement :

- Kate devrait rejoindre son mari d'ici peu. J'ai tout prévu en matière de sécurité, l'enfant sera très bien protégé.

Et ils continuèrent à parler des affaires de la famille royale sans bien sûr entrer dans les détails, Mycroft était un homme fidèle à sa parole et voyant que le conseiller de la reine ne parlerait pas beaucoup, ils changèrent de sujet. Molly demanda poliment quelques petits indices sur la rencontre entre Sherlock et Irène mais Sherlock resta hermétique aux questions, répondant tout aussi vaguement que son frère. Par chance pour lui, Irène donna une version des faits à peu près satisfaisante, à savoir que Sherlock aimait beaucoup la musique et qu'il se rendait de temps à autre à l'opéra. Quand il avait entendu sa propre voix, sa curiosité avait été piquée.

- Et quel est votre nouveau titre ? demanda précipitamment Molly.

Irène sourit doucement et ses yeux se promenèrent en direction de Sherlock :

- « _My Prince »_.

Sentant que la conversation risquait d'être douloureuse, Mrs Hudson se tourna vers John et Mary :

- Mary, parlez-nous un peu de vous et de John. Depuis que le vilain garçon a quitté Baker Street, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui.

Irène éclata de rire quand elle entendit certains mots dans ce qu'avait dit Mrs Hudson. John lui lança un regard d'avertissement et l'ancienne dominatrice prit l'air le plus innocent possible, autrement dit, le meilleur qui soit.

- Comme vous le savez tous, quand Sherlock a fait semblant d'être mort, je me suis retrouvé seul au monde. Mais une délicieuse jeune femme me sortit de cette dépression et me sauva, Mary fut mon ange. Vous connaissez la suite, je suis allé chez elle et je ne pensais plus jamais revoir Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui a su instiller en moi la passion pour les enquêtes policières. D'ailleurs il aura fallu la mort du fils d'un membre de la Chambre des Lords, Ronald Adair, pour forcer Sherlock sortir de son trou.

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres… Et on l'écouta raconter toute la suite de l'aventure. Ceci dit, personne n'évoqua le destin peu enviable de Sebastian Moran, on savait que Mycroft était impliqué mais on n'évoqua pas le sujet devant lui.

Puis Sherlock intervint inopinément :

- Au fait, je ne vous ai jamais félicité pour l'affaire Molesey, lieutenant Lestrade.

Lestrade ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : Sherlock le complimentait ? Apparemment la magie de Noël l'avait atteint ou alors il faisait juste semblant. Mais Sherlock le rassura qu'il avait très bien mené le jeu. Et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres comme du futur mariage de John et de Mary, Sherlock ayant enfin consenti à accepter que le mariage avait des effets positifs sur le cerveau humain. Tout le monde pensait que Sherlock était devenu conciliant mais il avait fallu toute l'aide d'Irène pour aider John, John serait éternellement reconnaissant de toute son aide.

- C'est Noël avant l'heure ou quoi ?

Sherlock le regarda sérieusement :

- En fait, vous avez été un peu long, votre raisonnement était cependant correct et vous êtes arrivé au bon résultat. Presque un travail de professionnel.

C'était plus comme ça. Et tous les convives se rassurèrent sur la santé mentale de Sherlock, il n'avait bu aucun verre, peu mangé et peu parlé. Tout était donc pour le mieux.

L'échange des cadeaux vint ensuite, Sherlock reçut d'Irène une longue écharpe de soie noire, John eut un sérieux doute sur l'utilité réelle de cette écharpe mais n'en dit pas mot. Mycroft ne fut pas dupe non plus mais s'abstint de tout commentaire : la vie sexuelle de son frère n'était pas un sujet qu'il voulait aborder, encore moins penser. John reçut un agenda électronique de Sherlock et un nouveau stéthoscope de Mary. Mycroft reçut un nouveau parapluie, seul Sherlock savait ce que contenaient vraiment les parapluies de son frère mais se tut.

Lestrade et Molly reçurent des billets pour une croisière à deux vers l'Egypte et Irène eut une partition de Sherlock. Elle déchiffra les notes et un chant sortit de sa gorge profond, doux et séduisant. Sherlock prit son violon et accompagna Irène, l'union de leurs deux arts contribua beaucoup à la fête et on en redemanda encore.

Mrs Hudson se félicitait intérieurement, enfin un réveillon tranquille, calme, posé, sans cadavre, une vraie fête en somme. Elle appréciait beaucoup Sherlock et Irène, John et Mary, Lestrade et Molly. Bien entendu, Mycroft comptait aussi beaucoup pour elle et elle eut les larmes aux yeux pendant quelques secondes, ça lui rappelait sa propre famille déchirée à cause de son mari remplacée par une autre plus hétéroclite mais pas moins unie. Oh oui ! Elle remerciait Dieu de lui avoir donné une seconde chance et c'était ça son cadeau de Noël.

* * *

**Histoire signée Eldar-Melda avec espoir que vous avez aimé lire ce One-Shot comme moi j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

**Comme Mrs Hudson, je vous souhaite de passer un bon réveillon et un très joyeux Noël. Chez nous, on a érigé le sapin dans le salon et chez vous ?**

**Comme c'est Noël, une review serait la bienvenue.**


	5. Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Participation d'Elizabeth Mary Holmes**

* * *

_Joyeux Noël_

_« Joyeux Noël et profite bien de Johnny-Boy. M. »_

_Fut l'étrange texto que Sherlock reçut le matin du 25 décembre._

_Avec un sourire de Chat du Cheshire, il décida qu'il était temps d'offrir l'un de ses cadeaux à John . Il prit son temps et s'installa plus confortablement, il souleva la couverture et retira le pantalon de jogging dans lequel dormait John._

_Il glissa ses longues mains arachnéennes sous le t-shirt gris. Il le fit si délicatement que son ami ne se réveilla que lorsque le détective lui retira son sous-vêtement et voulut lui procurer une caresse plus intime._


	6. Evanaissante

**Participation d'Evanaissante**

* * *

Les fêtes sont exaspérantes.

C'est exactement ce que vous répondrais Sébastian Moran.

Mais depuis que le colonel partageait sa vie (pas au sens romantique) avec Jim Moriarty, les fêtes étaient devenues totalement horribles.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, de une parce que James était particulièrement difficile en cadeau, la preuve l'année dernière pour le nouvel an, Sébastian avait dû construire de ses blanches mains une bombe à percussion. Oui, oui, c'était un engin unique qui ne pouvait être désactivé que par une mélodie douce, si le démineur jouait/chantait faux, la bombe explosait. Cette année, pour Noël, le criminel, trop occupé avec Holmes, n'avait pas donné de directive laissant le pauvre Moran se creuser la tête, en vain. Alors, le vingt-cinq au soir, Jim était rentré, tout content, s'attendant à trouver un sapin magnifique, des tonnes de cadeaux et un repas gargantuesque.

A la place, il découvrit un McDonald froid et une cravate marron plus ou moins emballée sur la table laquée de son appartement. Faut pas chercher Moran, quand il est jaloux, la fête est gâchée.


End file.
